Dog Lover
by YaoiFan69
Summary: Naruto finds Akamaru in the forrest, and one thing leads to another...
1. Chapter 1

Dog Lover - KibaXNaruto

**I do not own any of the characters(obviously). I only came up with story. Yaoi story, so don't read if you don't like.**

It was like any other day for Naruto. He was in the forrest training. He was sweating from hours of work.

After four hours of proactive Naruto began to feel hungry though. "Looks like it's time for Ichiraku Ramen!" He said happily. He began walking towards the village.

Suddenly he heard barking. Naruto quickly turn in the direction it was coming from. He looked just in time to see Akamaru fly at him. Akamaru knocked him to the ground. He groaned, when he opened his eyes Akamaru was right there.

Akamaru leaned in and his tongue darted out. He began licking Naruto's face. Naruto giggled a little bit as he tried to get away from the tongue.

Suddenly though Naruto remembered Kiba. He quickly sat up and brought Akamaru up on his chest with him. Kiba was nowhere in sight. 'Good, that would have been a little embarrassing.' Naruto thought. He looked down at the little nin dog that Kiba never left behind.

Naruto studied Akamaru, he was a little bit smaller then a normal sized dog now. He had grown from that tiny puppy by a little bit over a foot.

Naruto began petting Akamaru's side. Akamaru rolled over on his back so Naruto could get his belly. Naruto began petting Akamaru's belly. The nin dog had that smiling look.

Then, suddenly Naruto noticed Akamaru's red rocket starting to poke out. Naruto immediately pulled his hand away. Naruto looked at the dog in surprise.

"Akamaru? What are you thinking?" Naruto asked the nin dog. Akamaru got onto his four feet and gave a little bark. To get more in Naruto's face he stepped onto Naruto's cross legs. Naruto looked at the dogs face that was a few inches away from his.

Thoughts began running through his head. Thoughts that seemed to excite him. Naruto looked down at his crotch, his dick was trying to escape from his pants.

Trying not to even think about it, Naruto began sliding down his pants down. Akamaru took noticed of this and leaned his head down to check out what he was doing. Naruto didn't even take his underwear off, he just slid his cock through the hole. He took his balls out as well.

Akamaru looked up at Naruto, the back to his six inch cock. Naruto smiled and lightly snapped his fingers to call attention back to his exposed cock.

Akamaru looked at it. Akamaru leaned in and sniffed it a little bit. That made Naruto want to jump into the dogs mouth. Akamaru's tiny little pink tongue lashed out and went across the tip.

Naruto's body shuddered a little bit. Akamaru laid down in Naruto's cross legged lap and began lapping at his cock. Every once and a while Akamaru would look up but Naruto would just have a smile on his face.

Naruto took the back of Akamaru's head and began pushing it more into his cock. Naruto began to breath sharply, this was a lot for him. Naruto didn't know how much longer he could hold it.

Akamaru just kept on licking Naruto's cock, getting the saltiness off. Naruto squirted a little bit of pre-cum out. Akamaru quickly lapped it up. Akamaru took focus on the balls for a little bit.

The second Akamaru's tongue touched Naruto's tip again he blew his load. It began squirting out of him onto the grass, and Akamaru's face. It was a great flood. Naruto had never felt that before, it was great. Akamaru kept on lapping at his cock, trying to get all of Naruto's sweet cum.

When Naruto was all done he just kept on petting Akamaru's head. He realized that he had to do something for Akamaru now. Naruto slowly began pushing the nin dog onto it's side. Akamaru kind of got what he was trying to do so he just went with it.

The dogs red rocket was poking out once it was on it's side. Naruto studied the red cock, and it's sheath. Naruto, having to break his cross legged sitting, began crawling towards the dogs crotch. Once Naruto was close he took a whiff. It smelled strong of dog and crotch. It drove Naruto crazy, he never realized how much he liked the smell of dog and crotch.

Naruto, not being able to contain his desire, swallowed the cock. As it turned out the four inches that were out weren't even have of it. Akamaru immediately pumped another four inches of his thick dog meat into Naruto's mouth. Naruto gagged on it a little bit but tried to contain it.

Once he calmed down Naruto began sucking on the dog meat. Akamaru began humping into Naruto's mouth. Naruto held his hand up to stop him but Akamaru just kept on pushing in. Naruto decided to go with it.

It tasted so great to the boy ninja. He wanted more cock in him. He had never imagined a dogs cock could taste so good. He had imagined it would taste of piss and stuff. Akamaru's actually tasted of sweat, dog, crotch and musk. Naruto was enveloped in it all. He just let the doggy go as it humped into his mouth.

Finally, out of nowhere, the dog blew his load into Naruto's mouth. Naruto was going to back off but he realized something about the doggy jizz. It tasted good. Naruto began sucking down the doggy sperm as it came out. Naruto loved the taste of the animal. He wanted more and more to come. After a minute though i ended. Naruto gulped down his last taste of it and let go of the cock.

When his head was no longer in the dogs crotch he just sat cross legged again and smiled. His smile flashed the dog. Akamaru barked his happiness to Naruto.

Naruto got close to the dogs face and began petting him aggressively. The whole time Akamaru tried to lick the cum from his face.

Suddenly Naruto stopped. He had a idea, an idea that he wasn't sure if it was a good one. Naruto got on his hands and knees and pulled his underwear down. Akamaru took notice to this sudden change and stood up and studied the boy that was on his hands and knees like a dog.

"Come on boy, up on my back." Naruto pointed to his back, motioning the dog to get on for the ride. Akamaru realized what he was doing. Akamaru hopped onto the boys back. Naruto felt the thick slimy dog cock at his entrance. He forgot how big the dog was in the cock department.

Suddenly Akamaru pushed in. Naruto cried out in pain a little bit. He gritted his teeth and laid his head into the soft grass. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the dog, not the pain. Akamaru didn't hold back at all, he just kept on humping without any consideration for the boy under him.

After a little while Naruto began to enjoy the dog inside of him. He loved the feeling of having the dog surround him and inside him. He heard the panting of the hung dog.

Naruto was so focused on these thoughts, that he didn't hear the crunching of feet, until they were right in front of him. When Naruto heard feet in front of him, he looked up, to see pants. His eyes followed up the shadow in front of him. When he go to the face he saw a smile. It was a shiny white smile. It was Kiba's shiny white smile. The sun shone behind him bringing out his shadow.

Naruto's mind began racing. He didn't know if he should try to get out from under the dog. Any chance of that thought disappeared when Akamaru pushed his knot into Naruto's ass. After cringing from the pain Naruto looked up at the Kiba again.

Kiba bent his knees and hunched over looking at Naruto. He smiled, "looks like you like dogs more then I do Naruto." Naruto didn't know how to respond to that.

Then Kiba said something that surprised Naruto. "Seeing as how I'm a dog, how about we have a little fun," Kiba said smiling his trademark smile. "Hell no! Don't put that thing near my mouth." Naruto spat at Kiba. "You're really not in the position to make demands, unless if you want everybody knowing what all happened here?" A shiver of fear ran through Naruto.

Which reminded Naruto of the dog cock inside of him, pumping into him. Without another word Kiba began unzipping his pants. He reached in and pulled a full hard on out. It was about seven inches, and a little thick.

Naruto could smell Kiba's cock from where he was. He hadn't seemed to have showered in a while. It smelled strong of sweat and, well, dog.

Kiba took Naruto's mouth and pushed his cheeks together to open his mouth up a little. Kiba slowly began pushing his cock into Naruto's mouth. The taste of cock was great in Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't want it to show, but was loving every bit of this.

Kiba managed to fit his whole cock into Naruto's mouth. Kiba slowly began pushing in and out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned a little bit on Kiba's cock, which excited Kba further. Naruto sucked on the meat of his rival, and his friend.

Naruto had never let it show how much he actually liked Kiba. He mostly like Kiba for his crazy, animalistic ways. 'Wow, maybe thats why I always got a hard on around Kiba when I was little.' Naruto thought.

Naruto's thoughts came to a halt once Akamaru began squirting into his ass. Kiba, probably smelling Akamaru's release, began humping faster into Naruto's mouth. Naruto was loving Kiba's animal lust. Naruto was doing his best to suck on the cock.

Then like a dam breaking, his cum began exploding into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned as he sucked the cum down. Kiba chuckled as Naruto did so. He just stayed on his knees as he breathed heavily from his pounding on his friend. Even after Kiba was done they stayed there for a long time, waiting for Akamaru to pull out. Kiba's limp cock just dripped remaining cum inside Naruto's mouth.

Finally Akamaru ripped his dog meat from Naruto's asshole. Naruto groaned a little bit, but looked up at Kiba. Kiba smiled and pulled his limp cock from Naruto's mouth. Naruto got up on his hands and knees. Then sat cross legged. Naruto began pulling up his underwear and pants. Kiba zipped up his cock, hiding it inside his pants.

"Well, that was great! We should do that again." Naruto said smiling. Kiba raised one eyebrow, then smiled.

Naruto studied the boy. Everything about him turned Naruto on. An idea came to Naruto. Naruto smiled evilly at the Kiba who was leaning back on his arms with his legs out in front. Kiba was about to say what but didn't have enough time.

Naruto attacked him, but not in a fighting way. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba and he kissed Kiba. He began trying to work his way into Kiba's mouth. Kiba let him in. Then pushed him back into his own mouth. They went back and forth between each others mouths. Kiba and Naruto enjoyed each others embrace. Naruto tried to realize what he was thinking. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see," Naruto thought.

**Hey, there might be another one, a less rapie one. So, I guess this is Dog Lover, Part 1. Written: May 27, 2012**


	2. Chapter 2

Dog Lover - Part 2

**I do not own any of the characters(obviously). I only came up with story. Yaoi story, so don't read if you don't like.**

The moon was shining bright in the sky. Kiba kind of liked it when it was out. It kind of had that cool feeling. Maybe it was because he was a dog…

"Come on Kiba get in here," Naruto said quietly. Kiba looked back at Naruto, he was sitting cross legged against the bed post. Naruto wasn't smiling but he did look happy.

Kiba got out of the window and walked towards Naruto. They were having a sleep over tonight. They had been waiting for some time for Kiba's parents to go to sleep. Of course, they wouldn't have this problem at Naruto's house…

"I don't hear your parents anymore," Naruto said happily. "I only have one parent but, yeah, I guess so." Kiba sat on his bed next to Naruto. Akamaru yipped and jumped up into the two's laps. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other.

They realized it was time to get to business. Kiba pushed Akamaru gently off. He took his hand and slid it up under Naruto's shirt. He began sliding it off. Then Naruto stopped him. Kiba gave Naruto a quizzical look.

"Promise that this will stay strictly to these activities and nothing else. That this is the last time too." Naruto said looking at Kiba's eyes. They were full of lust, not sure if there was love in there. Kiba rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure." With that Kiba basically ripped Naruto's shirt off.

Naruto groaned for the shirt. Naruto tackled Kiba so that he was on top of him. While he was on top of him, Naruto began sliding his shirt off. Naruto then began sliding his hand into Kiba's pants. Kiba's dick was already hard. Naruto slid Kiba's pants off to have better access. Naruto began working down Kiba's chest with his tongue. When he was done, he was at Kiba's cock. Naruto looked up at Kiba one more time. Kiba nodded.

Naruto swallowed the whole thing leaving nothing left. Kiba had to keep from moaning out. Naruto began working around Kiba's tip and then back down the shaft. He was going mad on Kiba's cock. Mostly because Kiba hadn't showered in five days.

Naruto would even leave the cock sometimes and gobble his balls. Then he'd lick his way back up the shaft to the tip. Then swallow the whole thing through his lips.

Kiba had no clue how Naruto got so good. He really hoped that there wasn't anybody else he was doing this with. Maybe whenever Akamaru would run off he'd have a little practice session.

Kiba began realizing that he was close. He could feel it building up. He hadn't masturbated since Naruto and his's last encounter.

Kiba, not being able to hold it anymore, blew his load. Naruto was fully emerged in it when it happen. Naruto swallowed every last bit of it. Naruto loved the taste of his dog boy's cum.

Naruto pulled off at the last second. A squirt of cum went across his face. He looked up at Kiba from his crotch. He smiled at Kiba, which in turn, let a little bit of cum leak out the corner of his mouth. Kiba smiled down at him as he petted the side of his head. Kiba was about to say something to Naruto, but he was interrupted by a deep voice. "Looks like you two are having fun," said Kuromaru, Kiba's mother's ninja hound.

He jumped from the window sill and walked up to the bed and jumped up. Naruto and Kiba backed up against the headboard. "So, what should I do? Tell your mother? Or, is there an alternative?" Kuromaru said. Naruto wasn't getting it but Kiba did. Kiba looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Kiba. "Well? You wouldn't want him to tell my mom right…" Kiba said, Naruto's face lit up with realization. Naruto looked up at the beast of a dog in front of them.

Naruto sighed, well, this could be fun, he tried to think to himself. "What service do you want first," Naruto said in a downer voice. Kuromaru smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "How about a little tongue." Kuromaru walked up to Naruto and began prodding at his lips. Naruto let him in. Naruto started a kiss with the dog. The dogs strong muscular tongue definitely overpowered Naruto's.

Kuromaru looked out the corner of his eye. Kiba looked a little angry. Kiba didn't do anything about it though. He just got out of the way.

Kuromaru, still forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth, began humping against Naruto's outstretched legs. Naruto could feel the dogs big slimy cock on his leg.

Without any warning Kuromaru jumped up with his front legs on the head board, his back on the bed, and his cock in front of Naruto's face. "Suck it," Kuromaru demanded. Naruto inhaled deeply to keep his calm but all he got was the strong scent of dog cock.

He looked at the giant slimy dog meat before him. He wanted to suck it so bad, he just didn't want Kiba feeling jealous. Naruto leaned in and began licking it.

"To slow," Kuromaru growled, then rammed it in. Naruto's eyes went wide as he tried to swallow it all down. Kuromaru was already oozing pre-cum from the tip of his cock. It dropped onto Naruto's tongue, which he gladly swallowed. Kuromaru kept on ramming his cock in and out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't even have to do any of the work. He just had to take the giant nine incher. He loved every bit of it. He loved the strong taste of canine.

With out warning Kuromaru blew his load into Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't realize there was so much before it was to late. He tried gulping it down but he was basically drowning in it. He was loving the taste of the salty dog cum. If it wasn't drowning him he'd love it a lot more. It was exploding all over his face now. Kuromaru's cum was all over Naruto's face. Naruto wanted to have it all in his mouth right then.

The second Kuromaru was done using Naruto's mouth he pushed off the head board and dropped down to four legs again. Kuromaru looked into Naruto's eyes menacingly. Then he looked at Kiba. "Before I go, I want one more thing. One of you, are going to take it up the ass, by me. Then I want the other one to suck off the one I fuck in the ass. You guys decide."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He would do either one. He didn't want Kiba to have to take Kuromaru's cock in his ass. Naruto looked at Kiba. Then they both looked at Kuromaru's monster of a cock.

"I'll take you on I guess…" Naruto said, looking at Kiba. Kiba had a relieved look on his face. Naruto just hoped that Kuromaru wouldn't be pushing him to hard into Kiba's mouth. Kiba looked Naruto in the eyes, he leaned into Naruto's ear. "Are you sure you can take him?" Kiba asked, Naruto nodded. He sighed and began getting into position.

Kiba also took his place under Naruto. Kuromaru licked his lips and smiled. Kuromaru hopped onto Naruto's back and Naruto got ready to be taken for a ride. Naruto closed his eyes and got ready to be slammed, but it didn't come. Naruto looked behind and saw that Kuromaru seemed to be contemplating something.

"Kiba, lather me up, wouldn't want your boyfriend to be raw fucked." Kuromaru demanded. Seeing as how Kiba was positioned on Naruto's cock he was already close. Kuromaru dipped down a little bit. Kiba decided it was for the best. He began licking their families star dog's cock. He sure was a stud. Kuromaru began humping up against Kiba's face, which made it hard for him to do his job.

Eventually Kuromaru's cock was lathered up enough and he took it away from Kiba's face. Kiba was surprised at how much he actually liked the scent of it.

Without any thought for the boy under him Kuromaru slammed his cock in. Naruto almost cried out but instead he just bit a pillow. 'Typical 'catcher' behavior', Naruto thought. Kuromaru had no remorse for Naruto. He slammed his cock in and out of Naruto. Naruto had to let a flow of chakra to his ass so that it didn't bleed all over.

While this was going on Kiba got to work. Which helped Naruto with dealing with the cucumber in his ass. Kiba's tongue licked up and down Naruto's cock. Kiba knew all the places to go with his tongue. Really he was just trying to get Naruto's saltiness.

Naruto was in heaven, right up until Kuromaru popped his knot into his ass. Naruto groaned, he began waiting until it felt good. Eventually it came, but that was probably because of his quickly healing ability.

Naruto tried to focus on the tongue at his cock. Kiba sure was skilled, "how did he do that?" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto was just about able to fully focus the tongue on his cock, then Kuromaru pulled his cock out, then slammed it back in. Naruto was about to yell, but before pain could take over cum flooded in. The lubricant helped the raw fucking.

This sent Naruto over the edge. He began blowing his load into Kiba's mouth. Kuromaru kept on pumping his juices into Naruto while Naruto gave his gift directly to Kiba's mouth.

Eventually Kuromaru's cum stopped spurting into Naruto's ass. Naruto ran out of his seed as well. Kuromaru popped his knot out of Naruto's ass and Kiba removed himself from Naruto's cock. The second Naruto knew Kiba was safe from being suffocated under him he collapsed to the ground.

He laid there with cum leaking out of his ass. He looked over at Kiba, he was like an angel at that moment. A little bit of cum leaked from his lips. Naruto and Kiba were about to attack each other when Kuromaru spoke up. "Kay boys, I'm done with you guys, Kiba, I'll see you later." Kuromaru nodded to Kiba, then jumped out the window.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. One second there was a two foot gap between them. The next they wasn't even a centimeter away from each other. Naruto and Kiba began sharing their saliva. Naruto could taste the cum in Kiba's mouth, his cum.

Naruto and Kiba looked into each other's eyes. "Can we try this again? Possibly without Kuromaru raping us?" Naruto said, Kiba chuckled a little bit. "You bet your ass we will.

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I kind of forgot about it, if this one gets enough reviews then I will write another one. What do you guys like? NarutoXAkamaruXKiba sex, or maybe a little bit of love between Kiba and Naruto? Oh, and sorry, I wasn't able to edit, if there is a next one, I shall edit it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dog Lover - Part 3

**I do not own any of the characters(obviously). I only came up with story. Yaoi story, so don't read if you don't like.**

"So why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked, as him and Kiba walked down the streets of Konoha. "Because, it'll be fun, and who doesn't like an adrenaline rush, huh Akamaru?" Kiba said as he patted his little dogs head. Naruto sighed, he wasn't to sure about breaking into the academy. It could be fun... Kiba noticed Naruto's hesitance.

Kiba stopped and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned Naruto towards him. "Hey, if you don't want to do this then we don't have to Naru." Kiba said, Naruto turned away, he liked Kiba's nickname for him, but he didn't want to show that. Naruto blushed a little. "No, I'm alright with it Kiba, I just worry about getting caught. I don't know what would happen, plus, I want to become Hokage some day." Kiba chuckled a little bit.

"Don't worry, we can slip out if we hear anybody. Also, the villagers won't care if you broke into the school once, you'll be a great ninja!" Kiba said ending with his arms wide open. Naruto smiled at Kiba, he was so cute. Naruto embraced Kiba around his mid section, it was a good thing that nobody was around because it was a little bit more then a friendly hug.

"You know Naruto, I like how we don't have to battle for me to show who's the dominant one here." Kiba said with a smirk. Naruto quickly pushed him away. Naruto looked up at him, "bull shit, I'll show you who's dominate." Naruto said, full of energy now. Kiba chuckled once again, "we'll see about that tonight." Kiba said with a smile, Naruto smiled back at him. Then they started walking again.

It wasn't long until they reached they academy. "I'm having second thoughts again," Naruto said. He didn't have time to have an actual input, because Kiba slipped through one of the windows. Naruto sighed, then followed Kiba's lead. He slid right into Kiba's arms. Kiba dipped Naruto down and kissed him, Naruto was thoroughly surprised.

He couldn't let Kiba dominate him though, not even with a kiss. Naruto pulled himself up and grabbed Kiba's hand. He rushed Kiba into the hallway. Akamaru followed the two lovers quickly. Naruto led Kiba into one of the classrooms. There he threw Kiba onto the ground.

Before Kiba could get up Naruto collapsed on top of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba and ground his crotch on Kiba's leg. "Oh, that's how you want to play, huh?" Kiba said, with that, he flipped Akamaru onto his back. Before Naruto could do anything Kiba pulled off Naruto's pants and had his own pants down to his knees.

Naruto, caught up in the ecstasy, let it happen. He didn't want to fight the sexy dog boy. Kiba slid his boxers off and began. He spit on his already hard cock and rubbed it in. After that, he slid his cock into Naruto's opening. Naruto moaned a little bit as Kiba slid his cock into his ass. "Who's the dominate one now?" Kiba said with a smirk. Naruto smiled, "bitch, I let you dominate me."

Kiba pulled his cock out and slammed it back in. Naruto groaned a little bit and smirked. He loved the dog boy, along with his dog… Naruto snapped his fingers to get Akamaru's attention. Akamaru pranced over to Naruto's head. Akamaru knew what he wanted and he took it.

Akamaru hopped on Naruto's face and began face humping him. Naruto loved it as Akamaru's slimy dog cock slapped his face. He took the small dogs cock into his mouth and began licking along it with his tongue. Akamaru enjoyed the ninja boy sucking his cock. The little dog humped as hard as he could muster into the boys mouth.

Meanwhile, Kiba was plowing Naruto's ass. Kiba panted as he fucked Naruto in the ass. Naruto moaned after every stroke. "Yeah, you like that don't you Naru. I'll give you all you want." Kiba said as he grunted and humped hard into his love.

Naruto just kept on sucking and moaning on Akamaru's cock. The little nin dog panted as he humped his cock into Naruto's mouth. Naruto inhaled Akamaru's scent. He loved the scent of the dog's cock. He loved being filled from both ends even more.

"Do you want me to cum inside you Naruto?" Kiba grunted as he fucked Naruto's ass. Naruto vigorously sucked on the doggy cock in his mouth. "Huh Naru? You want me to cum into your ass!" Kiba yelled, Naruto let go of the little dogs cock for a second. "Fuck yeah you dog boy!" Naruto yelled back at Kiba.

Kiba's cum flooded into Naruto's bowls. Kiba stopped humping so hard as his cum poured into the boy under him. He panted like a dog from the fucking. Naruto flexed his ass muscles to keep the cum, and Kiba's cock inside. Kiba squeezed his dripping cock out of Naruto's ass. Instead, he leaned down and began licking near Naruto's ass getting a little bit of his cum.

While this was going on, Naruto was sucking hard on Akamaru's cock. The little dogs thighs were moving a hundred miles an hour. Finally, he cummed into the boys mouth. The little dogs cum seemed to coat his mouth. Naruto sucked all of the little dogs cum down. He drank the thick cum happily. He loved the dog's thick doggy sperm. He couldn't wait to get a little bit of Kiba's cock. Naruto loved sucking down the thick salty liquid.

After Akamaru was done using the bitch he pulled his cock out of Naruto's face. Naruto let his legs fall to the ground. He let his body relax with his mouth wide open. Kiba quickly claimed his lips. The two boys fought for dominance between their two mouths. After they were done with their little battle, they both collapsed to the ground. Akamaru laid down in between the two lovers. Little did the two ninja's know, that the fun hadn't even begun.

The demon dog ran with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The demon dog and his pack of five just broke out of prison. They crept around the hidden leaf looking for one thing. It had been months since any of the dogs had relief, that was just cruel.

The leader, Blue, caught a scent, the scent of sex. "Looks like we found our pieces of meat boys." Blue the demon dog yelled back to his pack. They all chuckled throatily. Blue's mouth crept up into a smile. The pack of dogs stopped at a window. All of his pack could make it through. He smiled again, then he jumped through the window into the school and was followed by his five pack members.

"Did you hear that?" Kiba said, Naruto and Kiba jumped to their feet. "I did, is somebody in here?" Naruto said, Kiba didn't answer. "Dumb ass! You had to go screaming your head off." Naruto yelled at Kiba. Kiba grabbed Naruto's mouth and covered it to keep him shut.

"Wait, that doesn't smell human…" Kiba said, "your damn right it doesn't smell human." A gruff voice said from the darkness. From the shadows, walked a giant dog demon with red eyes. "looks like we have two homo's here." The dog demon said, turning his head back. Five other dog demon's walked out from the shadows.

They were all huge. A lot larger then Kuromaru. They looked roughly about six feet tall each. The six demon dogs all chuckled together.

"What do you want from us?" Kiba asked the leader of the pack. "What, no greetings? My name is Blue, and this here is my pack. We have been locked up in prison for six years. Now, we want some nice ass." Said Blue, the biggest one of them, and seemingly the alpha.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. Then they looked at Akamaru who was growling at the big dogs. "What should we do?" Naruto asked Kiba, knowing he had knowledge of dogs. "You boys don't have to do anything, except be our bitches." Blue said, and with that, it started.

Blue jumped for Naruto, Naruto was pinned down in a second. He struggled against the demon dog but to no avail. He noticed the demon dogs giant cock coming out of it's sheath. "Get on you hands and knees bitch," Blue growled at Naruto. Naruto decided to do what the demon dog said. He crawled onto his hands and knees.

The demon dog didn't wait for naruto get ready. He slammed his giant dog cock into Naruto. Naruto cried out from the pain. His mouth was immediately filled with another cock from one of the other demon dogs. "Yeah, you like that dog cock in your mouth don't you kid," the demon dog fucking Naruto's mouth said. Kiba and Akamaru couldn't do anything to help Naruto, because they were both already pinned down, getting filled from both ends.

"Yeah, take my cock like a bitch," Blue said to the whimpering Naruto. He leaned down and bit Naruto's neck. Naruto lurched forward on Klondike's cock.

The demon dogs pounded the three males without any remorse. Naruto was surprised to have the demon dog in his mouth already exploding his creamy goodness. Naruto sucked down the demon dog's cum. Kiba was also met with his demon dogs cumming. Akamaru was trying to stop gagging from the giant cocks that were longer then him.

Blue blew his load into Naruto's bowls. Blue howled as he came into the boy under him. "You take my cum like a pro kid." Naruto moaned on Klondike's cock. Naruto found himself liking the demon dogs cum. He actually milked Blue's cock a little bit.

After he was done cumming, Blue began licking Naruto's neck with his large tongue. After the demon dog's were done with their first rounds they pulled their cocks out of the boys. Only to begin fucking each other immediately. Blue and Klondike were the only ones that didn't begin fucking each other.

Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru crawled into a corner together. They watched the two demon dogs that were watching them. "What should we do with them now boss." Said Klondike, who was holding back everything from raping the boys once again. "I'm sorry we had to do that boys. It had just been so long since we've had new asses." Blue said to Naruto and Kiba. Naruto and Kiba both looked at each other.

Blue watched the two boys cower in the corner. An idea came to his head. "You, dog boy slut, turn into a dog and lick your little friend's cock, unless of course if you want him filled with all of our cocks." Blue said pointing at Kiba. Naruto looked at Kiba with wide open eyes. Kiba nodded to Naruto, and Naruto nodded back.

Naruto leaned back up against the wall as Kiba crawled away. He began doing the hand signs and called out, "Doggy No Justu!" There was a poof, and when it cleared, all that was left was a dog panting. Kiba walked over to Naruto and looked him in the eye. Naruto smiled and Kiba tried his best to smile back. He leaned down and began lapping at Naruto's cock.

Naruto moaned a little bit. Kiba lapped at his uke's cock as much as he could. He could never let Naruto know how much he actually liked this. "Kiba, your tongue's so soft!" Naruto moaned, the demon dogs chuckled at Naruto's pleasure as they fucked each other.

Apparently Kiba licking Naruto's cock wasn't enough, because Blue decided to join in. He jumped up and put his large dog cock right in front of Naruto's face. While he was doing that, Klondike hopped Kiba and slid his cock into the dog boy's ass. Kiba had to stop for a second to catch his breath. Naruto, being more experienced, was able to take Blue's cock a little bit. Blue still pounded Naruto's head against the wall behind him.

Akamaru the whole time, was humping Kiba's leg. Naruto sucked on Blue's giant demon dog cock. It was so slimy and huge, he loved it. It was even greater having his love blowing him. "Aahh Keibaa," Naruto moaned on Blue's cock which didn't come out clearly. Kiba began licking Naruto's cock even harder, trying to ignore the dog in his ass. Although, it was pretty hard to ignore with Klondike fucking Kiba's ass as hard as he could.

Eventually, Blue blew his load into Naruto once again. Naruto sucked it down, there was so much. Demon's definitely cummed a lot more then humans and regular dogs. Akamaru blew his load onto Kiba's furry leg the same time Klondike blew his into Kiba's ass. This only made Kiba want to lick his mate more vigorously. Naruto couldn't hold it any more. "I'm going to cum!" Naruto yelled as he blew his load. Blue blew his load all over Naruto's face as well.

After he was done, Blue slapped his cock on Naruto's face a few times, then let off. Klondike forced his cock out of Kiba's sloppy furry hole. Akamaru had left to lick himself clean.

Naruto leaned his head back exhausted. Kiba barked, then there was a poof. When the smoke cleared, it was Kiba again. Kiba's face was covered in Naruto's cum. He smiled up at his mate. Naruto and Kiba broke out in laughter. Naruto tackled Kiba and they began kissing vigorously. "Damn, I didn't realize how good you tasted Naruto," Kiba said. Naruto smiled at his lover.

"Hey sluts," Blue interrupted, Kiba and Naruto's attention went to him. "What demon hound," Kiba sneered at the demons. They had all stopped fucking each other. "Have fun you two, we're off." Blue said, before running out the door. His five demon dogs followed him, all chuckling as they ran. Naruto and Kiba were left together, with Akamaru.

"Well, this night didn't go as planned," Naruto said to Kiba. Kiba chuckled, "what plan? Other then breaking into the academy." Kiba said smirking at Naruto. "I have something I got to tell you Kiba." Naruto said, Kiba furrowed his eyebrows, his demeanor was serious now. "I'll be going with Master Jiriha on a journey for me to become better ninja." Naruto said.

Kiba was shocked, was Naruto really leaving? "Are you serious?" Kiba asked Naruto, Naruto nodded. "I want you to know though, that I'll always love you." Naruto added on, Kiba couldn't believe this. Kiba thought about this for a second.

"When you get back Naruto, we're going to have to have a bunch of make up sex." Kiba said with a smiled. The two chuckled together, then they kissed. The whole night they looked through the window up at the moon. "We'll see each other again, and plus, I'll be older." Naruto said, with happiness. Kiba nodded, "we sure will."

**This is the last chapter of this story, the story will continue in, Naruto's Wolf Boy. Comment and Review. By the way, Naruto's Wolf Boy will be more about love, but it will definitely still have lot's of fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, for the tards that have been saying, can't wait till chapter 4. I said I'm going to write a different story, Naruto's Wolf Boy. Heres the link.

s/8634328/1/Naruto-s-Wolf-Bo


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've ended Dog Lover's storyline, and now it has continued into Naruto's Wolf Boy. But, from the reviews I've been reading people have asked for more of Dog Lover. So here's a Lost Story of Dog Lover. Remember to read Naruto's Wolf Boy, which takes place after Naruto's training with Jiraiya. Enjoy the lost activities of Naruto in the chapter: Love the Inuzuka's.**

Love the Inuzuka's

"Boo! I don't want to see your stupid mutts," said a adolescent Naruto. Naruto, only eight years old didn't know what he liked. He was sitting in Iruka's class, watching a demonstration put on by Kiba's mother, Tsume. Iruka stood up from his desk and glared at Naruto. "Naruto, you behave yourself!" Tsume, a usually loud, proud and enraged women, actually turned towards Iruka with a smile and said, "it's quite alright Iruka sensei, Naruto will soon understand what it's like to be a Inuzuka." Tsume turned back to the class, giving Naruto a quick devilish smile.

Naruto wasn't sure if he should feel afraid or relieved. Naruto looked over at Kiba for guidance and even Kiba looked surprised at his mothers control.

And so, Tsume taught the class some of the Inuzuka clan's jutsu. Well, more like showed the class. She would occasionally embarrass Kiba by having him come up as a "volunteer". Naruto wasn't sure why everybody giggled though, he like seeing Kiba up there. After the demonstration on the Inuzuka clan was over Iruka sensei dismissed class. Before Naruto could bolt out the door Tsume stopped him.

"Hey Naruto, could I have a word with you?" Tsume said to Naruto with a smile. Naruto wanted to bolt it right then. She was the leader of the Inuzuka's, she could do anything to Naruto. Like have one of the dogs rape him. Naruto immediately shook his head for thinking such a thing. Why is that the first thought to come to mind? Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was so caught up in his thought that he hadn't realized that everybody was gone, including Iruka sensei. The lights were turned off in the auditorium like class room, and the shudders on the window were drawn. Naruto and Tsume stood by the door. Naruto knew something was up when Tsume locked the door.

He immediately regretted saying anything bad about the Inuzuka clan. "I'm so sorry about what I said…" Tsume put her finger to his lips before he could continue on talking. Naruto went silent, and waited for Tsume to speak. She reached into one of her pouches and brought out a chocolate cookie shaped like a bone. She took Naruto's hand and put it in his hand. Naruto just stood there shocked. He was almost sure he was going to get killed.

"Um, why, I mean, I put your clan down?" Naruto asked, trying to understand. Tsume just smiled uncharacteristically. "Your Kiba's friend, I know that you'll come to respect and love the Inuzuka clan." She said, Naruto looked at the cookie. "Go on, eat it, it's not poisoned," she said with a chuckle.

Naruto brought the cookie up to his face, then in one quick motion he popped it into his mouth and swallowed it down. Tsume's smile widened, Naruto was about to say thank you, but Tsume spoke first.

"However, it does have justu infused in it, that will make you turn into a dog." Naruto's mind began racing. "What!" He yelled, but it was to late. He began shrinking down, and the bones in his body began shifting and reseting in different places. They shrunk with the rest of his organs, until he was a yellow puppy looking up at Tsume. He tried to speak, but it only came out as barks.

"I'm not sure how long it will last, but long enough to learn your manners." Tsume said, before walking through the door and closing it. The lock clicked, it didn't matter anyways, Naruto was far to small to reach it or do anything about it.

Naruto looked around for an escape. He tried walking, but fell a few times. It felt a little awkward walking on such small legs. He eventually go the hang of it though. Naruto began trying to come up with a plan. Who could help him? Or at least keep him safe from getting killed. He could only think of one person, Kiba. Kiba was an inuzuka, he had to be able to talk to dogs.

Naruto went for one of the windows, which he somehow managed to unlock and slide open just enough for him to jump out. The fall hurt his legs a little bit but he quickly recuperated. Naruto began pumping his four legs, with surprising speed for a small dog. He raced through the hidden leaf, until finally he came to Kiba's home. Naruto began scratching at the door, knowing that Kiba had sensitive hearing. When the door opened he was glad to see it was Kiba and not his mother.

"Oh hey little pup, this isn't your home." He said, that dumbfounded look on his face. That look made Naruto feel funny inside. The dog boy looked so cute with that look on his face. Naruto mentally shook his head and began barking again. He walked into the house and looked around to make sure that Tsume wasn't there.

"Hey little guy, you can't just walk into people's homes. Who's your owner?" It's me, Naruto! Naruto screamed inside his head. How wasn't an Inuzuka understanding what he was saying? Maybe Kiba hadn't learned how to yet, great.

Kiba closed the door, meaning that Naruto wasn't leaving. "Well, I'll just bring you up to my room. I'm doing homework right now, I'll figure out who you belong to later." He said, reaching down and picking Naruto up. At first Naruto was about to back up, but then he figured it was alright. It was kind of weird letting another boy hold him.

Kiba opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. He then sat Naruto down on the bed with him. Kiba picked up his pen but before he started he looked at Naruto. "What should I call you?" Kiba asked the pup, "Naruto," Naruto barked. Kiba just stared at the pup, studying him. It felt good seeing Kiba stare at him. "You know, you remind me a lot of my friend Naruto, I'll just call you Naru."

Well, that's a start, Naruto thought to himself. While Kiba did his work Naruto looked around the room to see Akamaru missing. Which was a little off, until Naruto remembered that Kiba had said Akamaru was off at canine training.

The room was silent for the longest time, until Kiba began banging his head on a textbook. "God, I'm so stupid. Why can't I figure this out!" He yelled to himself. Kiba pushed the book off the bed and buried his head into the sheets of his bed. Naruto didn't know what to do, if he should comfort the dog boy. He did the only thing he could think of. He walked up to Kiba's face and began licking his ear to get him to lift his head.

Kiba's body began jiggling, "haha, stop, that tickles." Kiba said, lifting his head and looking at Naruto. He stared into the dogs blue eyes. Then he looked away quickly, then looked back at the dog, silent. "My sister and mom aren't home…" Kiba thought out loud. what was he thinking, Naruto asked himself. Kiba suddenly jumped up from the bed and he pulled off his shirt all in one movement. "Akamaru's been a way for a while, I haven't done this with any other dog besides him." Kiba said staring down at Naruto as he took off his pants. What hasn't he done with any other dog? Naruto asked himself, Kiba's actions were so confusing. Until Kiba took off his underwear to reveal a raging hard on.

Naruto didn't know what to think. He liked Kiba, but not in a sexual way… or did he. Naruto didn't have much of a choice. Kiba sat back on the bed cross legged and naked. He then grabbed Naruto and put the dog in his lap. Naruto looked up at Kiba who was smiling at him. "Come on Naru, lick." Naruto looked at the giant cock in his face.

It was so huge compared to his own body. His own cock wasn't even that big when he was human. Kiba was only eight and he had a six incher. Naruto took a whiff of the large piece of meat. He kind of liked the canine musk. He liked his own, but this smelled even better. Naruto hesitantly stuck a tongue out and licked Kiba's cock.

It tasted better then he would've thought. It didn't taste like piss or anything, just of boy. He began lapping at it more and more. It began to taste better and better as he came to the base. Kiba already had a few little pubic hairs growing. Kiba obviously hadn't showered in a day or two, because his body sweat was strong. Naruto loved the smell and taste of it.

It began to envelope him as he buried his small puppy face into Kiba's balls. He nibbled on his large eggs. Naruto didn't know what this would do. Would Kiba just have him lick until he was satisfied. Naruto had no clue what sex was, he didn't have parents to walk in on at a young age.

Naruto didn't even notice when Kiba's large hands grabbed his head. He then pulled Naruto off his balls, and brought him up to the tip. Kiba used his other hand to open Naruto's mouth, which wasn't even needed, because Naruto opened them voluntarily. Kiba then began to slide Naruto's mouth onto his cock. Naruto didn't know how far Kiba was going to go. Kiba shoved his cock past his mouth and began sliding it farther. Naruto realized he couldn't breathe anymore. He began struggling but Kiba held him in place. Air began to flow from Naruto's nostrils. When Naruto stopped panicking Kiba began sliding Naruto farther.

"Man, Akamaru would've bit me by now." Kiba said with a chuckle. Naruto chose to ignore that, and to pleasure his best friend the best he could. Naruto didn't really understand what was so pleasurable about this, but it made Kiba happy so he let it happen.

Eventually, Kiba began spurting a watery substance into Naruto. At first he thought Kiba was pissing into his mouth. The liquid was warm, but it wasn't coming out in a stream. The stuff that didn't go straight down his throat was salty, and thicker then pee. Naruto realized that he liked the taste of it. He began sucking it down gladly. Naruto gulped down load after load of Kiba's sperm.

When Kiba was done Naruto sulked a little bit. Kiba pulled out of Naruto's mouth, but one more squirt came out onto his face. Naruto licked his lips to get it all. "Man, your an amazing dog," Kiba said, trying to control his breath at the same time. "That was incredible, Akamaru isn't nearly that good." Naruto came up and licked Kiba's face, glad for Kiba's gift.

The two laid in the afterglow for a few moments, until Kiba began moving again. "Hey, will you let me do something that Akamaru doesn't?" Kiba asked, coming face to face with the blonde dog. Naruto barked for yes.

Kiba immediately began moving again. He grabbed Naruto and resumed his cross-legged sitting position again. Naruto had no clue what Kiba wanted with his back, until he felt his cock. Kiba's head began pushing into Naruto's small hole. Naruto knew that the boy was to big, he didn't want to take Kiba's giant cock up his ass. Hell, the boys cock was about as big as he currently was. Naruto didn't have a choice though. Kiba buried him in the sheets as he began fucking into the small dog. Kiba could only manage to fit half his cock into Naruto. Naruto was already in major pain from it. That's when suddenly Kiba struck the golden spot.

A wave a pleasure went through Naruto's body as Kiba hit his prostate. Kiba began hitting it with every thrust. Naruto began to enjoy having Kiba thrust into his tiny body. The dog boy then suddenly thrusted in harder, sending another two inches of his cock through Naruto's body. Kiba's cum erupted into Naruto's insides. Naruto suddenly felt all warm inside. The jizz worked as a great lubricant as Kiba continued to thrust into him.

After Kiba was done he pulled out of Naruto, to let his seed flow out of Naruto. Before Naruto could move Kiba moved to put his face in the puppy's ass. He began licking Naruto out which sent another wave of a pleasure through Naruto. Naruto found his own penis coming out. He looked down at the pink red rocket. It was about three inches, which was alright for a puppy. So that was why his cock always got hard when he thought about boys.

Kiba noticed Naruto's red rocket. "Oh, I guess I've got something else to tend to," Kiba said with a smile. Naruto barked to say yes. Kiba pushed Naruto onto his side to get him to lay down, as if Naruto wasn't about to give Kiba open access. Kiba got to work immediately.

He began rubbing Naruto's hard slippery cock. Naruto was in complete bliss. Kiba gazed down at Naruto as he used his thumb to rub Naruto's cock. Naruto panted, he was almost spasming from pleasure. That wasn't even the half of it. Kiba leaned in and began rubbing his nose on Naruto's cock. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he began trying to push his cock into Kiba's mouth. Kiba took it in and immediately began sucking on it. With how small Naruto was Kiba could fit Naruto's furry balls into his mouth too. Which almost pushed Naruto over the edge, he had never cummed before.

Naruto finally blew his load when Kiba stuck a finger up Naruto's ass. Naruto began blowing his first load ever. His body spasmed as pleasure filled his body and soul. Kiba drank every bit of the pups cum. After Naruto was done Kiba came off of Naruto with a pop. "Man, that actually tasted pretty good," Kiba said petting Naruto's head. Naruto just licked his hand in appreciation. Kiba laid down with the pup and let Naru lick him all day long.

At night Kiba finally fell asleep with Naruto by his side. Naruto began to change back into a human though. He wanted to stay a puppy and be with Kiba though. He figured it was his time though. He looked down at the cute sleeping dog boy. He leaned down, took Kiba's face in his hands and made out with him. He was just glad Kiba was a heavy sleeper.

Naruto then patted Kiba's crotch and whispered, "we'll see each other again." With that, Naruto jumped from the window and began running through alleys. He was glad that nobody saw him running naked through the town. After his long day, Naruto laid down in his bed and silently thanked Tsume.

**Maybe I'll add another chapter. I'm going to take a break from Naruto fanfiction though. Instead I'm going to write some pokemon and soul eater. **


End file.
